


Baby, It's Cold Outside

by TigerLily



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 21:44:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/TigerLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is something to be said about being snowed-in on Christmas Eve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> written for December's drabble_challenge.

Clint snuggled down in the nest of blankets and pillows that Tony had piled in front of the cabin’s fireplace. He smiled when he felt Tony join him with two mugs of hot chocolate.

Tony handed Clint a mug before brushing a kiss against his cheek. "What are you thinking about?"

"How lucky I am."

"I think I'm the lucky one," Tony countered with a smirk.

"How so?"

"I'm snowed-in on Christmas Eve with my lover who is on vacation from his day job."

Clint chuckled.

He sat his mug down and pulled Tony into a gentle kiss. "Merry Christmas."


End file.
